The Return of the Dreamian
by Dragonwolf511
Summary: Ash is from the world of dreams but is trapped in the world of pokemon by Wizeman the Wicked. For 10 years he's searched for a way back to his world and his friend NiGHTS. But wizemans actions might just grant that wish, but he must be stopped or else.
1. Dreams, Dreams

**It just came to me**

**Only own plot**

* * *

><p><strong>Nightopia: Pure Valley<strong>

Our favorite jester is sitting on a tree branch with her back against the trunk. She looks out over the valley of which she resides and sighs. She closes her eyes and lets a tear slip out of her eye. 'Why did you have to go? I love you,' NiGHTS thinks. She remembers the day he disappeared, her friend, her crush, her **LOVE** was killed by Wizeman. He was the only one that actually understood her, the only one that could make her nearly drunk with happiness every time he talked with her. She swore on that day to make every one of Wizemans breaths hell itself. "Why did you have to go Ash? Why," she asks while she cries. Little did she know, our favorite pokemon trainer was thinking the same thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Viridian Forest, on their way to Pallet Town<strong>

'Why did I have to let my guard down? If I wouldn't have then I would still be there with her,' Ash thoughts. He thought of the days he spent in the Night Dimension with NiGHTS, the girl he still has a crush on, scratch that, the girl he still **LOVES.** 'If only I would have been more careful then I wouldn't have left NiGHTS to fight Wizeman alone, Arceus knows what Realas done to her.' He thinks. He looks up to see a large twinkling star, unknown to him Night looks up to see the same star. They both say in unison with tears pouring down their faces, "I wish this hell would end..." Both not knowing that due to Wizeman's actions, this would be one of the rare times where a wish upon a star will actually come true.

* * *

><p><strong>Nightmare<strong>

"I have done it, I have finally made a portal to the waking world," Wizeman announces. Reala, his most faithful creation, came forward. "You summoned me master?" "Yes, you will go to the waking world with a small army and retrieve idya, then I can become the ruler of both worlds, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

><p><strong>Pallet Town<strong>

Ash was walking through Pallet Town thinking. May and Max were arguing and Brock was just trying to break them up, but Ash wasn't paying attention. He was thinking about NiGHTS. 'Man I miss NiGHTS, I miss her voice, her eyes, and her pranks. I always loved it when she pulled them. I really wish I could play music with her again. Her flute skills were just as good as mine when I'm on the orcania, and thats saying something.' Ash then hears a noise and looks up, only for his eyes to widen in surprise to see a purple and black portal with dozens of creatures flying out. After a good number of them come out an over-sized ball that looks like a clown comes out and it makes Ash gape in surprise with recognition. "D-Donbalon? How did he get here!" The clown looked around before it made a cackling sound and pointed at Pallet. The creatures flew down and tried to attack the civilians, but they pulled out their Pokemon and started to do battle. "What are those things," May asked. "I don't know," Brock replied pulling out a pokeball, "but were not just going to stand around and let them attack Pallet, go Steelix!" When the giant iron snake appeared the third level nightmarens cringed a bit before they all converged to attack the Pokemon. Following Brock's example, May called out her Pokemon while Ash snapped out of his daze and pulled out his as well. "COME ON OUT EVERYONE" With all the Pokemon out and fighting things started looking up, until the portal appeared and even ,more nightmarens came out. Ash scowled but right before he turned away, something caught his eye. 2 figures tumbled out of the portal and started to nail on each other. The first figure made him growl a bit because he recognized it's white skin, red boots, gauntlets, chest armor, and jester hat. He also had a gold mask on that outlined his ice blue eyes. He also had black lips and 2 black scars under his eyes that looked like tears. "Reala," he growled out. When he looked at the 2nd figure, he froze and his eyes went wide beyond regular proportion. The seconed figure was quite different, she had peach skin, purple tights with a gold stripe and small pink section near the toes, a white long-sleeved shirt with purple and gold cuffs underneath a pink vest with orange trimming, an orange collar with 2 blue gems on the end part, white gloves, a purple jester hat, red diamond shaped gem on her chest, and 2 large almond-shaped eyes with many different shades of blue and large giraffe lashes. All in all, she is incredibly beautiful to Ash. "N-N-NiGHTS! W-w-whats she doing here?" The jesters were fighting each other, NiGHTS using mainly her legs and kicking techniques while Reala was using his arms and advanced punching abilities.

**NiGHTS P.O.V**

"Well, you've gotten stronger NiGHTS, but you still don't match me." "Yeah right Reala, were equals." "Maybe, but your friend was really weak and stupid, what was his name? Cash or Bash or something like that. Anyway he was fun to kill." I started to shake with rage and sadness while tears fell from my eyes. "YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT HIM AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO HIM!" I attacked in a blind rage, but that just made it easier for Reala. He doged one of my kicks and gave me a haymaker, 2 punches to the stomach before slamming a double axe handle on the back of my head. I fell on top of a building while Reala started to float above me. "You were a good fighter, but this time I will personally take you to Wiseman. But first, I'll get you back for all those times for beating me. I think you'll make a nice punching bag for a few hours." My eyes widened when he reached out to grab me in my weakened state before something red, glowing, and growling menacingly slammed into him.

**Ash P.O.V (A minute earlier)**

****I heard NiGHTS scream of rage and turned in her direction just in time and I saw her go ballistic on Reala. My eyes widened in realization. 'The idiot must of brought of my fake death and made NiGHTS mad.' I started to run to the building they were above to try and help NiGHTS, but then I saw Reala a strong combo that made me hurry even faster. I didn't even slowed down when I got to the wall, I just ran straight up. Near the top I had to slow down and grab the edge. I managed to pull my arms and shoulders over the edge to see NiGHTS on the ground but before I could yell toe her I heard something that made my blood run cold. "You were a good fighter, but this time I will personally take you to Wiseman. But first, I'll get you back for all those times for beating me. I think you'll make a nice punching bag for a few hours." I lost all reason and my rage poured out of me. I launched off the ledge at him glowing with the eternal flame, glowing white, and growling loudly. I rammed into him so hard I could literally feel his body nearly flatten under the force of my charge. When i finished glowing, I was in my true form, but I didn't care I was so mad. I was now wearing white boots with gold trimming, blue pants, a blue unzipped vest with gold trimming over a white long sleeved shirt, and white finger-less gloves. My eyes were now red with slit pupils do to me using the flame, I had 1 in claws, 1/2 in fangs, my hair was still black but now it was much spikier and my skin now had a slight tan, and I had red flames in burning around me. Reala got up and looked at me before I heard him take a sharp intake of breath. "YOU! But you're supposed to be dead!" I smirked. "You must just be unlucky then Reala." I then charged him and hit with 6 punches and 4 kicks before I grabbed his head and slammed it into the roof before throwing him. He somehow managed to flip in midair only to get a flying claw strike to his face. He clutched his injured face before he opened the portal and yelled "RETREAT!" He along with all the other nightmarens flew into the portal before it closed. I sighed before I turned normal which got rid of my laws, fangs and it turned my eyes back to their natural stormy blue/grey and flew down to NiGHTS very quickly. I looked her in the eyes. She whispered "Ash," before falling unconscious. I did a quick check to see that she had a few injuries. I put my left hand over her and whispered, "Heal." Green fire came out of my hand before it covered her. It soon died down to reveal her injury free. I picked her up bridal style, being extra careful to make sure her head was cradled near my bicep before flying for my house. I flew over my friends who called to me before following me when I didn't respond. I was focused on getting home and getting NiGHTS to a bed. When I got to my house I flew to the door and knocked with my foot. My mom opened the door and her eyes widened when she saw NiGHTS. "Is it really her?" I nodded. "Come on then, lets get her to the guest room and on the bed." I followed her to the guest room, which was across from my room, and laid her on the bed before covering her with the blankets. "I'm going to get a snack before coming back up here to watch her." My mom nodded so I flew down to get an apple. On my way back I heard someone. "Ash, is that you?" I turned to see my friend with confused looks on their faces. "Yeah, it's me." "What happened to you," May asked. I looked at myself before I sighed and told her, "This is my true form." True form," Max questioned. I sighed and rubbed my temples. "Look, I just fought one of my 2 arch enemies, healed, and flew a friend I haven't seen in 5 years, so I'm tired, we'll talk later." Without waiting for a reply I flew upstairs to NiGHTS room before closing the door and start eating the apple while watching NiGHTS sleep, waiting for her to wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Read and upload and if you know how to send it to the administrators, DO IT!**

* * *

><p>Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.<p>

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
>Rocketman1728<br>dracohalo117  
>VFSNAKE<br>Agato the Venom Host  
>Jay Frost<br>SamCrow  
>Blood Brandy<br>Dusk666  
>Hisea Ori<br>The Dark Graven  
>BlackRevenant<br>Lord Orion Salazar Black  
>Sakusha Saelbu<br>Horocrux  
>socras01<br>Kumo no Makoto  
>Biskoff<br>Korraganitar the NightShadow  
>NightInk<br>Lazruth  
>ragnrock kyuubi<br>SpiritWriterXXX  
>Ace6151<br>FleeingReality  
>Harufu<br>Exiled crow  
>Slifer1988<br>Dee Laynter  
>Angeldoctor<br>Final Black Getsuga  
>ZamielRaizunto<br>Fenris187  
>blood enraged<br>arashiXnoXkami  
>tstoldt<br>Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
>ElementalMaster16<br>Dark Vizard447  
>Darth Void Sage of the Force<br>Shiso no Kitsune  
>The Sinful<br>Kage640  
>Ihateheroes<br>swords of twilight  
>Kyuubi16<br>darthkamon  
>narutodragon<br>bunji the wolf  
>Cjonwalrus<br>Killjoy3000  
>blueexorist<br>White Whiskey  
>Ying the Nine Tail Fox<br>Gin of the wicked smile  
>tstoldt<br>The wolf god Fenri  
>JazzyJ09<br>sleepers4u  
>The Unknown 007<br>Gallantmon228  
>MKTerra<br>Gunbladez19  
>Forgottenkami<br>RHatch89  
>SoulKingonCrack<br>Dreadman75  
>Knives91<br>The Lemon Sage  
>Dark Spidey<br>VioletTragedies  
>Eon The Cat of Shadows<br>kazikamikaze24  
>animegamemaster6<br>LLOYDROCKS  
>demented-squirrel<br>swords of dawn  
>The Immoral Flame<br>blueexorist  
>Challenger<br>Shywhitefox  
>drp83<br>Bethrezen  
>Dragon6<br>bellxross  
>unweymexicano<br>The First Kitsukage  
>kingdom219<br>brown phantom  
>littleking9512<br>kurokamiDG  
>Auumaan<br>FrancineBlossom  
>BDG420<br>Her Dark Poet  
>bloodrosepsycho<br>Shen an Calhar  
>NarutoMasterSage4040<br>Masamune X23  
>Kuromoki<br>Sliver Lynx  
>devilzxknight86<br>Unis Crimson  
>Zero X Limit<p>

reven228  
>JAKdaRIPPER<br>Third Fang  
>IRAssault<br>Grumpywinter  
>absolutezero001<br>Single Silver Eye  
>animekingmike<br>Daniel Lynx  
>zerohour20xx<br>Darth Drafter  
>arturus<br>Iseal  
>Shisarakage<br>Uzunaru999  
>Dark-Knight<br>fearme80  
>Devilsummoner666<br>slicerness  
>Toa Naruto<br>Soleneus  
>kagedoragon<br>dansama92  
>KamenRiderNexus<br>Captive Crimson  
>KyuubiiLover27<br>MozillaEverer  
>4rm36uy<br>ebm6969  
>Repiece<br>phantomshadowdragon  
>Colonel Eagle<br>Timothy1988  
>ShadowZenith<br>awsm125  
>The Purple Critic<br>Darkepyon  
>Zombyra<br>brickster409  
>ChaosSonic1<br>Leaf Ranger  
>SoulEmbrace2010<br>Oni Shin  
>Silverknight17<br>Specter637  
>HunterBerserkerWolf<br>shadow-red0  
>The Roaming Shadow<br>bucketbot  
>AvalonNakamura<br>Avacii  
>Maxwell Gray<br>Silvdra-zero  
>Arashi walker<br>Lord of Daemons  
>Lord Anime<br>CloudRed1988  
>forestscout<br>The Lost Mana  
>Red Warrior of Light<br>TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
>Mr. Alaska<br>Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
>MugetsuIchigo<br>bloodlust002  
>Nerverean<br>Kage Biju  
>JK10<br>OBSERVER01  
>MistressWinowyll<br>Count Kulalu  
>ronin504<br>ted009  
>Ralmidaz<br>lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

chaosthesith89

DanteSparda894

bellxross

Dragonwolf511


End file.
